Betrayal at it's Peak
by Wind's Whispers
Summary: When Kagome is chased out from her village at a young age, she is thrust unprotected into the world of cruelty. Forced to grow up quickly to survive, she learns about her powers and meets new people/demons along the way. Can she figure out who to trust?
1. The Stabbing Pain

Title: Betrayal at it's Peak

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Author: Wind's Whispers

Summary: When Kagome is chased out from her village at a young age, she is thrust unprotected into the world of cruelty. Forced to grow up quickly to survive, she learns about her powers and meets new people/demons along the way. Can she figure out who to trust, and who is the enemy before it takes her down?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any slight reference to any other anime/manga that is written in this story.

Chappy 1: The stabbing pain

Her heartbeat thundered through her ears.

Tree branches scratched and clawed at her skin.

She could feel herself tiring.

Not now! She screamed to herself, I can't stop now! Faster, I must go faster.

Ignoring the weight of the few things she brought along with her, Kagome sped through the forest, concentrating only on the direction she was running in and the sounds of the fast approaching villagers.

The only thought that ran through her head was, 'I must live'.

:

Kagome groaned as she slowly sat up. Where was she? Where was mama? She panicked and shot up onto her feet. Blood rushed to her head and she fell over, dizzy.

Sitting there, memories from last night flowed back to her. A wave of sadness, grief and pain from betrayal washed over her, engulfing her in its water filling her to the brim and spilling out in the form out tears.

"Why?" she whispered, head down, voice filled with sadness from having no home.

"Why?" she said, her voice becoming louder, as tears from the grief of losing her mother.

"WHY!" she screamed, the pain of betrayal tore at her heart. The people, the villagers she lived with for 7 years, the villagers her mother healed, and the children of the villagers she played with. They betrayed her, chased her out and worse of all, _killed her mother._ The only family she had.

She then collapsed, onto the ground. Tired from everything she felt, of life. When her mother's gentle smile appeared in her mind. For a split second, she felt comfort and it was then she made a vow to herself, I will live, I will live for my mother.

So her memory will go on.

Kaze's corner:

Yoyo people, first story of the many plots I have.

First things first, I'm from Singapore so forgive me if my grammar/spelling is different from all you other people out there.

Secondly, please review! I appreciate whatever you send to me in a review, flames or constructive criticism, just review and tell me ideas for my story, changes I can make and anything else related to my story:D

So PLEASE REVIEW! I promise if you review I'll make it longer!


	2. Little Fox Kit

Title: Betrayal at it's Peak

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Author: Wind's Whispers

Summary: When Kagome is chased out from her village at a young age, she is thrust unprotected into the world of cruelty. Forced to grow up quickly to survive, she learns about her powers and meets new people/demons along the way. Can she figure out who to trust, and who is the enemy before it takes her down?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any slight reference to any other anime/manga that is written in this story.

Chappy 2: Little Fox Kit

It was morning again when Kagome woke up from her sleep. Rubbing dried tears from her eyes, she stood up and stretched. It was then when the pang of hunger hit her.

Kagome groaned silently and reached for her forgotten pack. Untying the yellow fabric, Kagome slowly rummaged through her few belongings.

Grabbing a dagger she had stolen, Kagome took her things and exited a cave. 'I've got some form of protecting myself at least…' she thought looking down at the dagger clutched tightly in her hand, 'now, to find a river…'

:)

It was close to noon when Kagome finally found a river and to her luck, it was just a few ways away from the cave Kagome had slept in, thus she dubbed it as 'home' for the meantime, that is.

A quick dip in the water and with a soft 'blob', the water skin was filled. Kagome immediately gulped the fresh water down; relishing in the way the water soothed her parched throat that she didn't notice until she gulped the water down.

With a satisfied 'ahh', Kagome kneeled down and started washing the little grim that stuck on her skin, when her tummy decide to remind her that she hadn't ate in two days (ran away, fell asleep, day 1 end, cried, fell asleep, day 2 end. Just so you know… :)

Kagome sighed and grumbled under her breath, "You just had to do that, didn't you?" a withering glare was directed at her still growling stomach as Kagome decided to catch lunch.

:P

It was quite awhile later when little Kagome Higurashi managed to catch her first fish and fried it over the fire which took up most of her time. Eating her fish in huge bites, she never noticed the two emerald eyes staring at her from a bush….

(Hehe, I wanted to end it here… X)

"RWAR! I'm a BIG and POWERFUL demon so you little pathetic human better drop your food and give it to MEEEE!" A bubblegum pink _thing_ suddenly popped out of the bushes and shouted at her.

Kagome blinked.

The 'BIG and POWERFUL demon' floated there, its face still stuck in it's '_scary'_ snarl.

Kagome blinked and burst out into laughter while the Pink bubble scowled fiercely at her. "What's so funny human?" not-so-scary-growl-inserted-here "Give me your FOOOOOOOD!"

Kagome laughs harder when a sudden growl interrupted the 'friendly conversation. A pop was heard and in place of the Pink bubble, there was a young fox kit snarling and growling at her, a green leaf slowly floating from his head.

Kagome gasped and squealed in delight, he was so cute! A twinkle appeared in her eyes and before the little kit could register it, he was squashed in her arms, gasping for breath.

Kaze's Corner:

Hey there people! Just wanna reply the reviews first… :)

veroniville: Wee~! You're my first reviewer! Thanks!

Kagomethebeautifulmiko: Sorry! But I didn't think that it would be that fitting… don't worry I got how Kagome is gonna meet Inuyasha :D

Kate: It's up! :D

CaseClosed621: Thank you!

inuyasha is awesome: ok, Thanks for reviewing anyway and your stories are awesome! Just like Inuyasha :D

Sonyadore: WOW! Thanks a lot! It gave me LOTS of other ideas for my story! :D:D

Pizzap: Hey there Singaporean~~ My language where got chim, eh? I'll try my best! My exams are coming up~

Be.P: Thanks and here it is~~ hoped you enjoyed it~

Whoo! Thanks for the reviews! It really made me happy happy happy! xD Well the next chapter is in process so it will take maybe a few days, give or take.

Bye! REVIEW PLEASE! :D


	3. Caught in the Act

Title: Betrayal at it's Peak

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Author: Wind's Whispers

Summary: When Kagome is chased out from her village at a young age, she is thrust unprotected into the world of cruelty. Forced to grow up quickly to survive, she learns about her powers and meets new people/demons along the way. Can she figure out who to trust, and who is the enemy before it takes her down?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any slight reference to any other anime/manga that is written in this story.

Chappy 3: Caught in the Act

"N-need t-t-to BREATHE…" The once pink bubble wheezed, struggling desperately for air.

"Sorry!" Kagome quickly placed the fox kit down and smoothed his messed hair as he gasped for air. "Soo… What's your name?"

"S-Shippo" he coughed out, "Now give me FOOD, I'm hungry"

:/

Awhile later found the pair at peace, munching at roasted fish, by the fire. Bones were tossed into the fire after the meal and after clean up, the comfortable silence was broken.

Kagome sent a curious look at Shippo and opened her mouth as if to ask a question and stopped half-way. Thoughts flooded her mind, 'Why is he alone? He looks young for a demon… why is he wandering about? Why did he demand for food? Didn't he have parents?' Tears gathered in her eyes at the thought of parents.

"Human? Hu- er… Kagome? Why are you crying? C'mon… don't cry… I didn't do anything wrong did I? Shippo stuttered nervously, nudging Kagome gently with a paw. Jumping when she hiccupped suddenly.

"it's nothing, just thinking about ma…" Kagome's voice cracked as she talked. Oh, how she missed her mother…

"I miss my ma too… and pa too! But pa told me he would be sad if I kept crying so…" Shippo continued, starting with his bottom lip quivering, then the tears spilling down his cheeks and last but not least, the wailing.

Kagome watched the little fox kit wail like a baby and a thought hit her. 'He's so small, so wouldn't he be a baby in demon standards?' Quickly gathering him up in her arms, she rocked him.

"I miss her too Shippo, I miss her too," Unable to resist, she cried along with him, both mourning the loss of their family, their home and a source of comfort and safety.

Washing their faces of dried tears and drinking to sooth their parched throat, they sat side by side, silent after the cry fest.

The weight of the heavy loss never left their hearts ever since their deaths; it may had just gotten a little heavier. What could have been done? Left unprotected, alone in the world that suddenly seemed so big, there was nothing to grip on, on reality staring at you straight in their faces. Finding each other in a world where one seemed like an ant was a miracle, to them at least.

"Hey Kagome, I-I don't wanna bother you but… err, c-can I stay with you tonight? Where ever you live?" Shippo turned hopeful eyes to Kagome, his heartbeat thundering in his ears, afraid of rejection.

"You would really?"

Kagome squealed as she was replied with a nod. "Of course you can," she beamed at him. "But I kinda… just moved into a cave nearby so…"

"That's alright! I'll help you with whatever your puny little human muscles can't do!" Shippo grinned.

Kagome smiled gently. They would get through this, together.

One night passed and became a day. A day passed and became a week. A week passed and became a month. A month, 30 days, 720 hours, 43200 minutes, 2592000 seconds of living together.

They got along well, the two of them, Kagome and Shippo. Whatever they needed was stolen from the village by Shippo with his all-so-powerful-trickster-skills

(When Kagome protested, Shippo only replied that humans had so much it was impossible to miss, plus they needed it to live.)

The cave was filled with furs of different animals, some taken from the village (the bigger animal furs of course), while the smaller animals were either hunted by Kagome (With a bow and arrow, she's been practicing in the one month, with the weapons yet again stolen from the village… [Will they ever notice? O.-]) and killed by Shippo.

Winter was quickly approaching so the duo were on yet another round to the village, this time eying some meat, fresh caught from the forest this morning.

Shippo leaped from the bushes, immediately hiding behind a house. Eyes trained on the prize, pointed ears looking out for any approaching threats, sharp nose sniffing around for any stray humans… and he pounced.

"Shippo-chan, look out!" Kagome familiar voice screamed out at him, fear evident in her voice. He turned to look at her.

A shadow loomed over him.

He looked up, still in mid-jump. A monk, with prayers beads! He had true blue spiritual power. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit… Gotta escape, gotta run…' Fragments of his memories with his parents warning him about humans, those with spiritual power especially ran through his mind like a bullet train.

But it was too late, he was caught.

The last thing he heard was a sizzling pain and a heart wrenching scream that didn't sound like Kagome's.

:o

"Shippo-chan, look out!"

Kagome saw him leap, felt the hands snake around her mouth. She heard the voices, whispering insults, torturous methods about demons and witches. But her brain didn't register it, Shippo was in danger. That monk, t-that monk, Shippo was a demon!

"Shippo-chan!" She screamed, managing to escape her captor's confines for just a moment. "Shippo-chan! SHIPPO-CHAN"

She saw him fall.

Kaze's corner:

Depressing I know… you'll find out more in the next chappy…

Kagomethebeautifulmiko: Book writer? Nah, too young… just fourteen yah know? Ohmygods! You serious! THANKS! :D:D:D That's probably the BIGGEST complient anyone had ever ever given to me! Based on my writing of course~ :D

Sonyadore: I don't mind your ramblings; they help me think, A LOT. So keep the ramblings coming! For your questions, bonding was in this chappy, a small portion, I'm not gonna tell who but you can keep guessing, Inuyasha's welcoming eh? Err, haven't decided but I know when and how they meet… So that's that ask any questions I'll answer any of them. :D

Inuyasha is awesome: You're welcome!

Kate: Here you are~!

Oh and many Many MANY thanks to the people who added my story to their alert lists:

_**CaseClosed621 SpecialTwlightLover**_

Added my story to their favourites list:

_**Dunk234 inuluvskags1 Sonyadore takiko44233**_

Added my story to their communities:

_**Ananova**_

Lastly, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Whoo! Get many red packets or hong baos and eat and eat and EAT! XD

PLEASE REVIEW! (I made it longer so… :)


	4. Deal, or No Deal?

Title: Betrayal at it's Peak

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Author: Wind's Whispers

Summary: When Kagome is chased out from her village at a young age, she is thrust unprotected into the world of cruelty. Forced to grow up quickly to survive, she learns about her powers and meets new people/demons along the way. Can she figure out who to trust, and who is the enemy before it takes her down?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any slight reference to any other anime/manga that is written in this story.

Little note from the breeze: SORRY ALL WHO WAITED FOR ME TO UPDATE! I had exams and a netball tournament which meant more intense and longer training hours. :( But that's ok, 'cause this chapter is longer than the one before… I guess. Chapter 5 is on the way with the plot planned so I'll try my best to put it up faster and longer than this chapter. Again, sincerely very sorry for the long wait…

Chappy 4: Deal, or No Deal?

"Kagome," Shippo's frantic voice roused her from the fogginess of sleep.

"Hmm?" Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes, allowing the memories from last night slowly come back to her. "Shippo-chan, are you alright?" He was immediately picked up and placed in her lap, looked over for injuries.

"Kagome…" Shippo's eyes steadily filled with tears and overflowed, loud wails accompanying it.

"Shippo-chan," Kagome said tenderly, "its ok, Shippo-chan, we'll get out of this…" And to herself, she whispered, "I hope…"

Falling in a troubled slumber together, the fact that they were captivity still ran through their thoughts in their dreams.

:(

It was late in the evening when they woke.

The sun's glaring gaze made them squint their tired eyes. "Awake huh?" A slimy voice sounded from the left.

Shippo immediately whipped around and started growling, it sent shivers down Kagome's spine, even though he was just a kit.

"Ah ah ah… No need for hostility," the figure that spoken was clad in a white baboon cloak, the mask covering the stranger's face.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, her voice concealed her weariness and her eyes a storming blue.

"Nothing, except just a little deal…"They didn't need to see his face to know that he was grinning slyly.

"What kind of deal?" Kagome said, choosing her words carefully, her arms around a now snarling Shippo.

"Kagome, don't listen to him! I don't like his scent!" Shippo growled, his childish face screwed up.

"Now, now, don't refuse until you hear the deal," the smirk obvious in his voice. "The deal is, I'll set you free, including the little kitsune and introduce you to a priestess to train you in the purification arts, and all you have to do… Is owe me a favor."

"We don't need your help!" shouted Shippo angrily, his fur bristling and lips put back into a snarl, showing his baby fangs. "Watch this! Fox fire!"

The ghostly flames met the bars of the cage and spiritual power responded. A crackling sound filled the air before his attack rebounded. "GAAAH!" Kagome could only watch horrified as pure energy ran through Shippo's body as he writhed in pain. The thought of being a actual priestess forgotten as the turmoil of emotions ran through her.

"Shippo-chan…!" Kagome started to sob softly as she watched Shippo get burnt by the merciless energy, feeling rather helpless. Gathering the unconscious kit up in her arms, she rocked him gently. "Forgive me, but it's for our own good." Smoothing his messy, somewhat singed fringe back, she turned to the stranger.

"I-I accept." Kagome gulped, she had a bad feeling about this. "B-but you got to promise me, t-that Shippo-chan would not need to owe you, ok?" She sat up straighter, with a sudden trickle of confidence.

"My my, such bravery from such a young girl," the stranger smirked and whispered to himself, "Not to worry though, you won't go far," with a wave of his hand, the sutras burned away and the cage's bars were sliced away with a slight breeze.

Walking away, the stranger turned and called out with a mocking voice, "by the way, young Kagome, I'm one called Naraku. The priestess would find you." His laughter echoed around the clearing as a swarm of strange looking insects and purple smoke surrounded him and took him way.

123456789101112:)

Kagome had quickly escaped with the unconscious Shippo in her arms. Easily reaching the cave they called home, she laid Shippo down on a patch of furs. It was now certain, they had to move as the village nearby had powerful spiritual figures.

Lying down next to Shippo, Kagome slowly fell asleep, allowing the stress of the past day's activities to be blown away with the blanket of sleep covering her, not before her last thought ran through her mind, 'I have spiritual powers?'

It was just before dawn when Kagome woke up. Briefly checking on Shippo's condition, she took her time in soaking the warmth from the rising sun. Reds, pink and orange surrounded the sun that was slowly rising, bit by bit taking over the sky that was once a dark blue, now in various shades of light blue and violet.

Looking around the cave sadly, she got up and started packing slowly, savoring the familiar feel of the cave that had became home to her over the past few weeks.

Picking up a bundle of furs tied into a secure carrier, Kagome cried silently. As two small arms circled around her abdomen offering comfort, she accepted it eagerly. Deep breath, wipe tears and a watery smile, it was time to leave.

"C'mon Kagome…" Shippo whispered softly, not wanting to risk anymore of her tears.

"Coming…!" Kagome stabilized her raging emotions and picked up their bundles.

They stood at the mouth of their cave and looked around, trying to memorize each and every nook and cranny of it. As they begin the journey for another home, they laughed about how they met and the fun times they had, but never forgetting the place where they met.

Kaze's corner:

CaseClosed621: Sorry! I couldn't update earlier… and nope, your guess is wrong but good try, they'll be coming out later in the story: D

Kate: Sorry for the long wait! Here it is! :D

Inuyasha is awesome: Sorry, but your guess is wrong. They'll be coming out later, not really that soon but a few chappies behind? Yes, I did. Maths murdered me, thank God for a calculator. xD

Veronville: Thanks! :D:D

Kagomethebeautifulmiko: Haha Thanks! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, had exams and a tournament. -.- But, hey, chappy is up and finished! :D

Sonyadore: Ooh! You give me the most things to think about! I like that about your reviews… Thanks :D

Pizzap: Oioi don't go putting my name up there, girly. You never know who stalks who… :P And yes that was all Isaiah had to say, a guy of little words ain't he? -.-

Isaiah: Friend, you are… mean. 'Lol' doesn't not tell me how or what do I do to improve on my story. Thanks for the effort though :D


	5. A Bumpy Ride, Don't Trip!

Title: Betrayal at it's Peak

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Author: Wind's Whispers

Summary: When Kagome is chased out from her village at a young age, she is thrust unprotected into the world of cruelty. Forced to grow up quickly to survive, she learns about her powers and meets new people/demons along the way. Can she figure out who to trust, and who is the enemy before it takes her down?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any slight reference to any other anime/manga that is written in this story.

Chappy 5: A Bumpy Ride, Don't Trip!

A tough three day journey led Kagome and Shippo to a beaten down hut in the middle of the forest, where they rested for a few days enjoying the surrounding forests.

"Kagome, I'll be by the river ok?" Shippo shouted, leaping up just after a small breakfast of rabbit and fish. He dashed out of the house, not waiting for a reply.

"S-Shippo!" Kagome called out, slightly startled, her hand reaching for Shippo as he zoomed out. She had wanted to spend the day with him at the river playing; he seemed to drifting further from her ever since they met Naraku.

With a disappointed sigh, she grabbed the dishes they used and started washing them outside in a basin they found in the hut. Soon, the dishes were done but Shippo needed more greens…

With a worn out basket from their packs, Kagome walked out into the surrounding forest, making a silent promise to herself not to stray too far from the hut.

With a sigh, Kagome kneeled down at the base of the tree and her nimble fingers slowly reached forward to pluck several plants out of the dirt. The peacefulness of the forest made her mind drift back to the past few days when travelling in a search of a place they could just call home.

It was not that Shippo was angry with her, but was displeased. Having found out that she had agreed to the 'Naraku' person's deal made him a bristling ball of nerves. She understood his reasoning but although she could have pluck off the sutras off the cage, even with Shippo in his best condition could not break out of the steel cage at his current age.

Plus, she gained the upper hand with his offer of introducing a priestess to train her. Kagome was suspicious of his intentions and how he knew she had holy powers but the offer was too good to refuse. You could say it was a deal or die and Kagome wanted to live for her mother and Shippo.

"Why couldn't Shippo-chan understand?" Kagome whispered silently, a lone tear sliding down her cheek; caused by the sudden raging of emotions in her.

She could feel it, the tightening of her throat, and the burning behind her eyes. 'NO! I won't cry, I won't!' Gulping up much needed air, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and gripped at the grass stalks. In, out, in, out; emotions stabilized, she started to stand up, dusting the blades of grass clinging to her hands and wiping away the wetness blurring her vision.

Basket full of herbs and some spices she found, she started the slow trek home. Eyes closed, she breathed in the fresh air and allowed it to calm her raging emotions. A determined smile appeared on her face, "I will be strong! I'll make mama proud of me."

Her moody disposition lifted, she swung her basket slightly, skipped a little and hummed a nursery rhyme, 'how did the lyrics go again? Oh yeah, it was-'

"Gah!" Kagome tripped and would have landed flat on her face if it wasn't for her hands supporting her. "Ugh, which tree root tripped me…?" Kagome blew gently on her bleeding hands and turned around. Her eyes widened in shock and a gasp escaped from her lips.

:D:P:)

Shippo stood at the water's edge. The thought of fishing or playing in the river all forgotten with mask of excitement he put up to escape from Kagome.

Kagome, the thought of her brought to his mind his mother. She was kind and gentle, although sometimes a spit fire, she was like an older sister or a mother.

A sudden sadness engulfed him and he bit his lip to hold in the surge of anger which rose in response to the sadness. A bitter laugh escaped from his lips sounding more like a strangled cough.

It probably sounded weird to anyone when they looked at his four-year old appearance, but in reality, Shippo was at least ten-years old; a new born in demons' eyes but a young teenager in humans'.

Because of that, plus his demon heritage, he knew more about the dangers in dealing with other demons, especially ones like that, _Naraku_. The very thought of him was shrouded in disgust.

Throwing someone a deal when they were in a disadvantage was an action only desperate yet smart youkai would do. Kagome accepting that deal meant that they were in huge trouble and in also placed a hole in his future ego: not something he appreciated much.

'Kagome, why did you accept it…?' Shippo raised his face towards the sky, partially covered by the tree branches spanned out; the sunlight streaming through it gave it a cooling feeling. Allowing himself to relax, he closed his eyes and sighed.

To a random passer-by, he appeared much older, and if his eyes were open, they would have thought he must be in his fifties or sixties.

Kaze's corner:

A long wait but such a short chapter… I'M SORRY!

I know I promised something longer but I wanted more detail on Shippo-chan.

Also, something for you eager InuKag fans out there, our dear Puppy-eared demon is appearing very soon( 'Very soon' as in the next chapter. ;) Rejoice people!

Yea… think about Kagome-chan reaction too…

Ages are posted below just in case…

Kagome – 13 years old

Shippo – 10 years old appears as a 4 to 5 year old

Inuyasha – 20 something, but appears as a 16 to 17 teen…

Miroku and Sango – since they haven't appeared, I won't be telling you their ages… ;)

Review replies:

_**OsuwariKagome: **_Woo! Thanks :D

_**Caseclosed: **_Here's your update! Enjoy! xD

_**Kagomethebeautifulmiko: **_thanks! Sorry but Kikyou is going to train Kagome, but Keade will be appearing later in the story! Kikyou would be finding Kagome and by that time… Inuyasha would be with Kagome-chan! No love triangle though…

_**Peaceful Dragon Rose: **_Thanks! :) I hoped you enjoyed this one too!

_**Sonyadare: **_Thanks! Hmm… not really, I planning on more of a scared of anything usually type of village she lived in. Wow, you've really spent time picking through my story did you? You're quite accurate in your guesses… the Kikyou teaching Kagome was right. But the part where you guessed that Naraku wanted Kagome to kill Inuyasha is wrong. I think you can figure out why. While your second guess about Kagome stealing the jewel from Kikyou… is not quite right, though I'm figuring out if I should add the jewel or not but it has something to do with Kikyou anyway. Thanks for the amount of time you spent typing that review up. :D

I like writing short stories. I like writing it so much, I'm posting one up. Short stories as in the really short on paragraph ones that shows maybe a minute of a person's life during a strong emotion.

Laughter filled the air as ashes floated hauntingly down to the ground. Burning houses, the stifling heat, and the supposedly joyful sound floated through the town. Not a single soul remained except for the man kneeling on the ground in the middle of the deserted park. Laughter spilled out of his mouth while the tears flowed steadily down his ash-covered cheeks. Eyes wide and crazed, his only thought was 'I did it'

Bye, I'll try my best to update soon! :D


End file.
